So Much For Fairytales
by Topaznik-Citrine
Summary: A cliche fairytale. Princess, knight, prince, fire-breathing dragon, fairy god mothers, the works. Just one thing. Princess Amu DESPISES fairytales. So what happens when this damsel escapes her storyline dimension? Hilarity ensues. AMUTO! R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got a few requests to continue my Gakuen Alice three-shot and extend a continuation into a normal chaptered story, but I'm having total writer's block on that area... And one little song on the 97.9 radio station gave me a huge idea for a Shugo Chara fanfic, which, quite frankly, I'm very excited to write. And that's one of the most important things, right? Motivation. ;) **

**But for all you G.A fans out there, look out for my continuation!!! I'll get around to it... eventually.**

**DISCLAIMER: Honestly, what do YOU think? Just, please, be my guest and take a wild guess.**

**But none of you are reading this shit as you are so eager to judge my story. Eh, I understand. Go.**

**Just go.**

Our fairytale begins here, in the kingdom of Chara. The king and queen sat at their gold-adorned thrones in their regal castle, their only daughter locked up in a tall medieval tower at an undisclosed location, guarded by the most ferocious of mythical creatures. The handsome prince has sent dozens of Knights to the young princess' rescue, all attempts in vain, ever since her 15th birthday. It'd been a year, and she was to turn 16, and it was time for the prince to send out the strongest of his men.

The damsel in distress sat at the window of the tower, cheek in hand and a far-away look in her brilliant yellow eyes that matched her long, pale blond hair. She sighed, other hand clutching at the many-layered, billowy skirt of her pink dress.

In the distance- a glint of silver in the fire, a cry from a large, reptilian creature; a battle ensued between a knight and the dragon! Fire, he dodges, he lunges, he harms the dragon! In the dragons despair, it flared its wings, the knight hung onto it, and- alas! He hit the dragon over the head with the hilt of the sword, and the dragon falls. He climbed the side of the tower with the help of an Ice Axe, finally over the window, and into her room.

Her valiant knight-in-shining armor stood there, and as she fainted he caught her and held her in his arms. "I am here on orders from the prince to rescue this fair maiden." He stated, lifted his helm, and leaned down to plant a kiss on the princess' pink lips.

And then, somewhere, the sound of a record scratching interrupted all.

"HOLD IT, sir lusts-a-lot." The princess demanded, holding two fingers up to his lips as she stared up at him with skepticism in her bright yellow eyes.

One side of her mouth came up in a menacing smirk. "If the prince doesn't have the balls to come here and get me himself, you can tell your dear prince to suck it." And with that, she grabbed his head and rammed her knee into it. He fell back with a grunt, the helmet falling off to reveal his head of red hair.

She only had little time to move, now. She ran into her bathroom, and grabbed the pink dye and scissors she had hidden under the sink. She applied the pink hair dye, impatiently waited, and then turned on the shower and got under, dress and all. The knight watched, half-unconscious from the corner he'd landed in.

She grabbed the scissors and began chopping off chunks of her long, now-pink hair, while she began practically tearing off her drenched dress.

"You're really actually a lunatic, aren't you?" The knight concluded, hazily.

"Yep." Was her simple reply. He then noted she was stripping off her clothing.

"Hey, hey! What are you doing?!" He yelled, blushing as he tried to half-heartedly cover his eyes.

"Oh, please. As if you've never seen a naked girl before. 'Sides, I've got underwear on." She rolled her eyes, chopping off the last of her wet hair, leaving it shoulder-length. She grabbed a bag from under her bed and took it with her to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Few minutes later, she returned, wearing a tight-fitting, black-and-red striped, v-neck sweatshirt and same colored pleated skirt, a black jacket tied around her waist, and maroon flats.

"Where the hell did you get all that stuff, up here?" He questioned exasperatedly, quite flabbergasted at the twist this supposed fairytale was taking. Yep, a complete 180 degree turn.

She put a slender finger to her lips, and winked. "It's a secret."

With that, she snatched his Ice Axe and jumped over the edge of the window, climbing down with an ease. It was then that three miniature figures, pink, blue, and green, popped out of seemingly nowhere and began floating in the air.

"Who are you?!" The poor knight could take no more.

"We are Princess Hinamori's guardians! You know, fairy-god-mother sort of things?" The pink one spoke up as they hovered round Princess Hinamori's head, while she advanced downward and the knight had to peer out the window.

"Wait- you can't just leave me here!" He yelled after her.

"Sure I can. They left me here for years and I survived, so you'll be fine. Sorry about this, uhm.. what's your name?" She smiled sheepishly, not bothering to stop.

"Kukai," he called down.

"My name's Amu. Thanks for hauling ass up here. Hope you can forgive me." She stuck out her tongue. Jeez, she was crazy... could this really be _the _Hinamori Amu, heiress to the kingdom?

"How did you fight me?" He had to call even louder.  
"What? Did you think I just sat down all day? I had to learn self-defense in case THIS day ever came!" She laughed like a maniac. The three guardians floated in glee.

"Yeah, we couldn't help Amu escape..." The green one began.

"...But that didn't mean we couldn't help prepare her." The blue one finished.

"Best of luck, Kukai!" She blew a kiss, finally disappearing in the distance and smoke.

She planted her feet on the ground, and spread her arms, throwing her head back. "Freedom!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Almost!" The pink one cheered. "Come on, Ran, Miki, Su." She grinned at them, before breaking into a sprint into the smoke and fog.

As she ran, a dark figure loomed in the fog. As she neared, she could make out that it was... the dragon. At this, she slowed, her smirk faltered and her enthusiasm went down a notch. She gulped, and approached the stirring creature. It was mostly unconscious. She was not afraid, no... she felt something else. Pity? Did she feel bad for it? Or... empathy? That it too was chained to this accursed place, it was not its fault. Just like her, perhaps it craved freedom, too.

She was relieved that it was not slain, as she arrived to its head. An eye lid fluttered. Its eyes were blue, like its navy skin. She cautiously placed a hand on it. And she found herself staring deep into that large, dark blue eye. There was feeling in it. This was more than a beast- it was intelligent. It felt, just like they did. And right now, he looked tiredly at her, exhausted from years of imprisonment. She could tell, it was a he. Her brows furrowed, and she frowned. Biting her lip, she looked from the exit, back to him.

"I'll be right back!" She ran to its back legs, and sure enough, a chain held down each. They were rusted and blacked from soot, and certainly the dragon had tried to burn them off. Fire-proof, of course. But they were worn. Perfect.

She gripped the Ice Axe in her hands, and began hammering away at one part of the chains. The three guardians looked grabbed any blunt object at hand and went to work on the other chain. After a minute or so, the chain finally broke all the way through. She went to help her three guardians and finished it off for them.

Running back to the dragon's head, she yelled: "Fly! You're free! Quick, go, come on!" She pushed at its sides, wondering why it wouldn't go. It only stared at her with wide, navy eyes. He glanced up at the sky, down at the exit, and back to the frustrated Princess shoving at him. Repeated this once more, and quite comically shook his head before making his decision.

Amu gasped as she was raised into the air in the mouth of the dragon, almost thinking he was going to eat her for a second there, before she was tossed onto its back. He took off, rushing at incalculable speeds higher and higher into the air, and they broke out of the fog at smoke, into the sky. Amu's breath caught in her throat. She was flying. Such a rush of adrenaline, such an incredible feeling. The three guardians squealed, holding on to Amu for dear life. They flew over the forest, and reached the destination he knew she was going for.

The portal into the human world.

He landed on the ground, and she jumped down, smiling at the carved archway in the middle of a small clearing that they were in. "The portal..." She whispered under her breath.

"Thanks!" She flashed the dragon a brilliant smile, and it stared at her a few moments more. Then, it simply nodded, turned, and flew away.

She looked back at the portal. "Ready, guys? Sweet escape, here we come!" She cheered, and ran for the archway.

Tsk, tsk, tsk. Didn't Princess Amu know that once she entered the human world, she dragged all the main characters of the fairytale with her?

**Tell me if I should continue! I'm a busy Middle-schooler, but your reviews will motivate me to not be a lazy, procrastinating arse and update! ;)**

**~Yasu**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you SOOO very much to those who read and reviewed, you were a beautiful audience! Hahah. I never expected to get that much of a reaction, really. **

**To I-Love-Anime0, it was the remix of 'Love Song' by Taylor Swift. :) thanks for actually reading the author's note.**

**DISCLAIMER: Seriously, do we HAVE to go through with this again?**

**Enjoy!**

Amu landed in another forest, but one of earth, she knew. She felt such a relief and happiness in her heart, the same feeling you getas you're arriving home after a long time away feeling homesick.

She took a breath of fresh air, trying to take it all in.

"Ran? Miki, Su?" She called, surveying her surroundings.

"Ow... over here." Ran moaned, rubbing her bum as she crawled out of a bush. She was as tall as Amu, and appeared as a normal girl, like her. Same with Miki, who walked out from behind a tree.

"Portal's fault." Miki smirked when Amu arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the portal changes everyone to human once you cross into here." Su explained in her high, soft voice, walking from behind.

Behind them there was a small gazebo, flowering plants growing over and intertwining around its columns and white wood rails, tucked in between a tree and an overgrowth of bushes, hiding it from wandering eyes. Few people ever came this far into the forest, and the ones who did were of no threat.

The gazebo was the other side of the portal. Only the ones with particular auras could cross. Amu smiled at it, memories rushing back to her. She sat down on one of its two benches and let the nostalgia take her.

She remembered back when she was little, about 6 or 7, and had escaped from the castle into the forest, crying. This life she led, it all felt so unfamiliar. Everything about it was completely alien to her. She hated it, the robotic servants, the formal king and queens who she would not accept as her 'parents', the empty landscape that was like a bubble in space, with nothing beyond. It was... scary. Like everyone and everything was dead. The knight she'd met earlier today seemed like the only real person she'd met in ages, like everyone else were mannequins, and the dragon like the only real creature, her charas like her only real companions.

And that is when she came across the portal. She crossed it, and after hours of being lost in the forest, was found by an extremely kind young couple. They took her in and cared for her, taught her real things, and they _felt. _They weren't poker-faced and stoic, they smiled and laughed, and dreamed, and taught her to do the same. She felt at home for the first time in her life. They made her hate that place she once was forced to live in. Best of all... they made her forget it. That year, they had a baby. Amu helped them name her, in a way.

"Ami." She remembered the sweet smiles of the couple. "Your little sister." Amu had felt like she was part of a family, for the first time in her life.

But they found her. They kidnapped her. And they dragged her back into the sad excuse of 'life', the nightmare of a 'world', the plastic fake-ness of it all. And they locked her in a tower, on top of all of that.

"Amu?" Su called in a worried voice. She snapped back to reality, and the thought of her new reality brought the smile back to her face. She squealed with excitement, jumping from the bench and grabbing Su's hand while she ran, causing a human chain to form as Su gripped Miki and Miki clutched Ran.

They broke through the trees, and at the sight of the park, the streets and buildings and cars, she almost screamed in euphoria.

Walking through the town for a while like friends on an outing in a foreign country, they pointed at near everything and commented about it. Ran pouted after a while.

"I miss floating." She whined, and sat on the ground, rubbing her legs.

"You know, we can still revert to our original selves in a form only Amu and magic-aura possessors could see us." Miki informed as calmly as if she were discussing a deal on car insurance.

"What? Why didn't you mention that before?" Ran exclaimed.

"Because the exercise is good for you." Miki smirked.

"Screw exercise!" Ran grabbed Miki and Su's wrists and burst into the nearest clothing store, all the way back to the vacant dressing rooms, Amu following close behind.

"Okay. So, how do we do this?" Ran questioned eagerly, and Amu rolled her eyes when all three looked to her.

"What do you want me to do?" Amu sighed.

"Your lock." Su stated. Subconsciously, a hand placed itself upon her chest, feeling the necklace she always had hidden under her clothes. Hesitantly, she pulled out the small, intricately ornate lock that must have been made by an artist of some sort, and held it in her palm in front of her chest, the gold chain tugging at her neck.

All three of them placed a hand upon it and closed their eyes. Like dust, they seemed to be carried off by some wind, only leaving their now tiny forms behind.

"We're back to normal!" Ran marveled.

"Why didn't I know about this?" She shot at her two sisters.

"You never asked." Miki teased, Su laughing nervously. Amu smiled at their banter, and stared down at her lock. She longed to find the key, to discover the true power this small charm withheld. She found it the same day she found the portal for the first time, it hung from the side of the arch. Jumping to reach for it is how she fell through.

Tucking it back safely in her bosom, they ventured outside once more. Too quickly she realized they were homeless. The human parents she'd had, had they forgotten about her? This saddened her. What were the chances of her finding them again?

She walked to a bench, and laid down on it, staring up at the clouds sailing in the clear blue skies. She had to try to find them, right? She would. But for now, she really didn't mind hanging outdoors for a while. She'd finally escaped. She was home.

Another smile pulled at her lips.

Across the street, a boy a few years older than her stared at the pink-haired teenager watching the sky. He also stared at the three floating figures around her.

"...Princess Hinamori Amu.... Amu." He breathed her name. One second, he was in hell. The other, he was human and on earth. The strange occurrence was just like that one that had happened almost 9 years ago. The princess had done it again. And, man, was he glad that she did. He was so glad to be out of there, again. How this happened, he couldn't understand completely. But for all their sakes, it was best to keep Hinamori away from that 'world'. Running a hand through his navy locks, he sighed.

"Ne, aren't you glad we're free, and aren't you glad to see me again?" His guardian floated beside him.

He nodded, before tightening the slinging the instrument case strap over his shoulder and continuing down the sidewalk.

Amu looked to the dark blue, almost black haired boy walking in the opposite direction on the other side of the street.

"He looks familiar." She muttered to her guardians,a and they silently agreed.

There was something weird about that boy. Something unearthly. A feeling at the pit of her stomach told her that this was only the beginning.

**Remember, R&R! Wow, ideas for this story are coming along easier than most of my others. It's probably half-hearted, if that's the case. Well, love you all!**

**~Yasu**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And so, the procrastination BEGINS!!!**

**The side of me you guys will hate. But I'll try to update, I promise.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I look like a rich mangaka to you? No? That's mostly 'cuz you can't see me. ;)**

Amu walked through the park, people-watching. The younger ones were so full of life and energy, hopping from one place to another. Their parents didn't seem too happy about it. Her smile turned melancholy, wishing her childhood was as lively as theirs. At least a moment in time, it was.

All of a sudden, a blond boy her age spotted her and began waving his arms frantically, running to her as fast as his legs could take him. Amu's jaw dropped, and her three guardians gasped. Not only because the boy was screaming:

"Princess Hinamori! Princess Hinamori!" At the top of his lungs, and that there was another small guardian following him close behind, but at his ridiculous apparel.

He was clad in over-the-top fancy clothing and a maroon cape. In the park. Her eyes near popped out of their sockets by the time he reached her.

"Princess Hinamo-"

"SHHH!" She cut him off, stomping her foot and waving her fists.

"Stop it! People are going to think you are _insane!" _She hissed through grit teeth, ducking her head and trying to cover her face while shifting her eyes to check if anyone was staring. She did not want to be seen with this lunatic.

"But... Princess, you're finally free, why would you run away?" He'd lowered his voice, now.

For a moment, she played with the idea of screaming for help. But after rationalizing for a moment, and staring into those large, innocent amber eyes, she decided against it.

She heaved a large sigh and rubbed her temples. "Just- just, come with me, we can't have a conversation with you dressed like that." She grabbed his hand and ran through crowds to the nearest men's clothing section at a random store. Picking out a shirt, pants, and some sneakers, she shoved him into the men's fitting room and crossed her arms, waiting patiently outside.

"So... you're royal?" Miki floated over to the other guardian, flirting blatantly. He smirked in reply.

"Yes... yes I am, underling." At this, she frowned. Well. That was a turnoff. But the infamously flirtatious Miki does not let things like that strike her down, oh, no.

A curtain was pulled back, and their attention was turned to the blushing blond, now dressed normally.

"Perfect!" Amu chided, clasping her palms together. At that, he reddened further.

He cleared his throat, catching her attention. "Uhm.. can we discuss the issue at hand, now?..." He requested meekly. She let her hands drop to her sides, and took a deep breath before nodding.

They ventured outside and talked as they walked through a path in the park, once again.

"Princess Hina-"

"Stop calling me that in public! Someone might here. Just call me Amu." She said, despite the fact that they were a bit of distance away from anyone who might be able to eavesdrop. Honestly, she never wanted to hear that title again.

"Oh. Okay. I'm Prince Hotori Tadase. Call me Tadase." He flashed her a brilliant smile.

"Oh! So you're the prince? Ha, you must be..." Amu scratched the back of her head. How could she have not figured that out before? She also reminded herself that this was the same prince she was supposed to be wed with. As if reading her thoughts, he looked over to her with a frown, his forehead creased with a look that seemed a little.. hurt, she thought?

"But... you're the princess, you're supposed to be rescued and brought back by one of my men, fall in love with me, and become queen...." He instructed in a soft voice, and she cringed.

"Yeah, but, that was never _my _plan..." She muttered bitterly.

"But, I mean, love isn't like that! You can't just fall for someone just by looking at them, that is called lust. And, honestly, you're just not my type. And can you seriously see _me _being your queen? Haha!" She explained when she saw the look on his face. Now, he smiled softly and nodded his head. She was glad he understood, and saw it her way.

"Pfft, I can't make you king." She finished with a chuckle.

Suddenly a dark aura surrounded him, and he stopped walking. She stopped and turned to loom at him, his bangs were covering his eyes.

"Uuuhm... are you... okay?" She questioned cautiously.

He brought up his head to show streams of tears of anger flowing down like waterfalls and pooling at his feet, as he threw back his head and shook his fists in the air.

"Oh, and how I wanted to be _king!_" He yelled to the heavens. She sweat-dropped and patted him on the back.

"Calm down, you'll find your queen some day... but, for now, friends?" She smiled, offering a hand. He stared at it for a while, before finally shaking it, to her relief.

"Friends."

And so, the prince she was supposed to marry instead became her best guy friend, and she was yet another step closer to completely ruining and twisting this fairy tale. And, man, did she love it.

**Sorry it took a little while to update, I'm having one of those days. Well, thanks for reading, remember to review!**

**Love you all!!!**

**~Yasu**


End file.
